Lucy Loud
Entrance She's Already There Lucy doesn't have an entrance. She'll already be at a random part of the stage. Special Attacks (X) Neutral B - Bats Lucy summons a bat to the battlefield. Touching them will cause damage, but they can also be attacked and knocked away. If they aren't knocked away, they perch themselves under a platform on the stage.They will stay there until Lucy uses her Up-B, Final Smash or a special move that's used on them, as the bats count as traps. Side B - Hiding in the Shadows When using this move, the entire screen will go dark, so nothing can be seen. This lasts for 3 seconds before going back to normal. During this time, Lucy will teleport directly behind another opponent Up B - Bat Ascension A maxinum of five bats will carry Lucy upwards for five seconds. (You need at least one bat for this to work) If you press B while floating, a bat will fly off in whatever direction Lucy is facing, damaging anyone in it's way. You can also send out all 5 bats. However, doing this will cancel the move. Down B - Book of Spells Lucy will get out her book of spells. You can't move at all until you use one of the moves which are all B moves. Each move can only be used once per stock. However, the length of each move is completely random, and can last from 3 to 20 seconds. And no, you obviously can't use 2 moves at once. Neutral B will cause a random opponents B moves to be disabled. Side B will cause a random opponent to be poisoned. Up B will cause anything a random opponent touches to stick to them, meaning they can't use items. This includes projectiles and traps, which will continually damage them until the move ends. Down B will cause any random player controlled opponent or CPU at level 2 or above to become a level 1 CPU with no control for the player. If you use this move on a level 1 CPU, they won't move at all. This move can be cancelled if you attack Lucy before finishing the spell. Final Smash - Bat Attack Every bat Lucy had summoned to the stage will fly offstage, and will then fly across it, which will damage every opponent in their way. The amount of damage depends on how many bats are on the stage. So if there is only 1 bat, it will only cause 1% damage. Special Attacks (Mania) Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: Urgh! KOSFX2: Sigh... Star KOSFX: Give him to me! Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: *Shows her vampire fangs* Sd: "I'm conducting a practice funeral, and I need a corpse" Dn: "Sigh..." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Sigh..." Victory 2: "Greatest! Day! EVER!" *T''urns into a bat and flies away*'' Victory 3: "If I had a heart, it'd be swelling right now." Lose/Clap: *Lies on the floor playing dead* Trivia *Lucy is the first character to not have an Entrance. Instead, she'll already appear on the stage. Category:Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Goth Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Female Category:Ow the Edge Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cute Characters Category:Poet Category:Confirmed Lawl X Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Mania Category:Edgy Category:Too Edgy Category:Hardest Edge Yet Category:Edgelords Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Lawl X Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Creepy characters Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Scary Strong Characters Category:Scary as Hell Category:Dark characters Category:2016 Category:Celebrities